closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Paramount Pictures/Trailer Variants
1927–1930 vlcsnap-2013-07-13-00h06m48s13.png|''Wings'' (1928, 2012 reissue) 1942–1953 Paramount Trailer.jpeg|''Roman Holiday'' (1953) 1944–1951 Paramount Trailer.jpg 1953–1975 1953–1968 comingfromparamount1965.jpg paramount-comingsoon65.jpg|''The Sons of Katie Elder'' (1965) Viacow1.jpg|''Nebraska'' (2013) 1968–1975 comingfromparamount1970.jpg paramount-comingsoon69.jpg paramount-comingsoon73.jpg|Panavision version paramount-comingsoon68.jpg|''Romeo and Juliet'' (1968) 9fa312030ef1302a13c9f907285d6f9a.jpg|''Once Upon a Time in the West'' French VHS promo (1974) 1974–1975 Chinatown (1974) No Paramount.png|''Chinatown'' (1974) 1975–1986 Paramountcomingfrom1970s.png Paramount Coming From 1.png Paramount_1978_Coming_Soon_Real_Life_trailer_t670.jpg|''Real Life'' (1979) light blue pfok Paaramounty.png|''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (1979) GW512H286MISTAKE.jpg|''Prophecy'' (1979) Paramount_Coming_Soon_1980-bw2.jpg|''Elephant Man'' (1980) Paramount Coming From 2.jpg|''Crocodile Dundee'' (1986) logio new.png|''Everybody Wants Some'' (2016) 1986–2002 1988–1989 vlcsnap-2012-11-07-03h07m16s13.png|''Scrooged'' (1988) 1989–1990 huntforredoctober trailer.PNG|''The Hunt For Red October'' (1990) 1990–1995 1492 Conquest of Paradise (1992).png|''1492: Conquest of Paradise'' (1992) There Goes the Neighborhod (1992).png|''There Goes the Neighborhood'' (1992) RyTF_FHx-ha9AMjAPrfVuQ901398.jpg|''Indecent Proposal'' (1993) The Firm (1993).png|''The Firm'' (1993) Vlcsnap-2014-07-18-22h48m53s97.png|''Coneheads'' (1993) 1995–1999 Paramount-toonLandscape6.png|''The Beautician and the Beast'' (1997) GoodBurger.jpg|''Good Burger'' (1997) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-13h03m42s93.png|''The Rugrats Movie'' (1998, A) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h05m56s74.png|''The Rugrats Movie'' (1998, B) Image165.png|''South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut'' (US, 1999, A) Image96.png|''South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut'' (US, 1999, B) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h01m45s129.png|''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) 1999–2002 Image184.png|''Sleepy Hollow'' (US, 1999, A) Image185.png|''Sleepy Hollow'' (US, 1999, B) Image186.png|''Superstar'' (1999) Image202.png|''Runaway Bride'' (US, 1999) Image195.png|''The Wood'' (1999) Screen Shot 2017-08-16 at 4.54.59 PM.png|''Snow Day'' (2000) Image187.png|''The Next Best Thing'' (US, 2000) Image188.png|''Lucky Numbers'' (2000) Image189.png|''What Women Want'' (2000) DpUyqe5CcmAIVrHUGTV-tw364459.png|''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) Image194.png|''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) Paramount-toonLandscape20.png|''Pootie Tang'' (2001) Vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h26m20s9.png|''Rat Race'' (2001) Image208.png|''Save the Last Dance'' (2001) Image190.png|''Vanilla Sky'' (2001) Image191.png|''Clockstoppers'' (2002, A) Image192.png|''Clockstoppers'' (2002, B) Image193.png|''Hey Arnold! The Movie'' (2002) Image212.png|''Changing Lanes'' (2002, A) Image213.png|''Changing Lanes'' (2002, B) 2000–2003 Paramount Left Right 3D Rare.png|''Mission: Impossible 2'' (2000) paramount2001_tombraider-trailer.jpg|''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider'' (2001) ParaTomb2003.jpg|''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life'' (2003) 2002–2011 2002 (90th anniversary logo) vlcsnap-2012-10-15-20h57m35s196.png|''Grease'' (1978, 2002 reissue) ZPAramoutnt.jpg|''Narc'' (2002, A) Narc (2002) Part 2.jpg|''Narc'' (2002, B) vlcsnap-2012-10-03-09h28m22s219.png|''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002) 2003–2010 vlcsnap-2013-07-31-02h29m44s217.png|''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002, 2003 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-07-31-02h32m44s243.png|''Rugrats Go Wild'' (2003) Parmaoewtw4.jpg|''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life'' (2003, A) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h41m30s154.png|''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life'' (2003, B) Paramount-toonLandscape7.png|''School of Rock'' (2003) FSKOSGKOSSG.jpg|''Timeline'' (2003) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h38m25s72.png|''Mean Girls'' (2004) Image407.png|''Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow'' (2004) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h55m26s66.png|''Team America: World Police'' (2004) vlcsnap-2012-10-14-16h26m42s0.png|''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h35m05s155.png|''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (US, 2004) ParamountShara.png|''Sahara'' (2005) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h52m42s217.png|''Elizabethtown'' (2005) Vlcsnap-2012-10-14-16h21m32s220.png|''Barnyard'' (2006) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h45m42s93.png|''Jackass Number Two'' (2006) Vlcsnap-2014-11-15-06h57m32s20.png|''Charlotte's Web'' (2006) Screen Shot 2017-12-01 at 10.47.02 PM.png|''Dreamgirls'' (2006) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h25m10s79.png|''Reno 911!: Miami'' (International, 2007) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h21m53s163.png|''Shrek the Third'' (2007) Image370.png|''Transformers'' (International, 2007) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h39m32s254.png|''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (2008) Paramount Pictures fll falt Slash iron man.jpg|''Iron Man'' (2008) Paramount logo new.png|''Drillbit Taylor'' (2008) Screenshot 2016-04-10-22-42-05.png|''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (2008, A) Screenshot 2016-04-10-22-44-27.png|''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (2008, B) Wb paramount legendary dc.png|''Watchmen'' (International, 2009, A) PakroaDrak.jpg|''Watchmen'' (International, 2009, B) Paramount Monsters vs Aliens.jpg|''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009) Vlcsnap-2013-04-12-18h28m15s178.png|''Imagine That'' (2009) Paranormal Activity Paramount.jpg|''Paranormal Activity'' (2009) Heheheher.jpg|''Shutter Island'' (2010, A) Shutter Island 2010.png|''Shutter Island'' (2010, B) GW489H201D.png|''Case 39'' (2010) vlcsnap-2010-12-14-16h20m51s74.png|''Footloose'' (2011) 2010–2011 Paramounty.jpg|''Jackass 3D'' (2010) 69bECQHkZ86oujeLYCboBg42174.jpg|''Little Fockers'' (International, 2010) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-10h18m04s221.png|''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) Captain America The First Avenger (2011).jpg|''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (2011) s8.png|''Super 8'' (2011, A) Viacom4.jpg|''Super 8'' (2011, B) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-10h19m39s157.png|''Puss in Boots'' (2011) Paramount_Skydance_Bad_Robot.jpg|''Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-23h53m18s106.png|''A Thousand Words'' (2012) Paramount 1920s-2000s.jpg|''Wings'' (1927, 2012 reissue) Paramount Pictures.png|''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' (2012) ta4.PNG|''The Avengers'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-12h34m12s58.png|''Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues'' (2013) 2011–present 2011–2013 (100th anniversary logo) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-12h35m17s189.png|''Fun Size'' (2012) GW464H261.jpeg|''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' (2013, A) GW464H262.jpeg|''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' (2013, B) 2013–present vlcsnap-2013-07-13-00h56m43s22.png|''Top Gun'' (1986, 2013 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-00h51m55s253.png|''World War Z'' (2013) Screenshot (185).png|''Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa'' (2013, A) Vlcsnap-2014-02-16-05h05m56s178.png|''Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa'' (2013, B) vlcsnap-2013-12-31-21h22m26s182.png|''Nebraska'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-00h36m46s120.png|''The Wolf of Wall Street'' (US, 2013) jackryanshadowrecruit.PNG|''Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit'' (2014) vlcsnap-2013-12-31-21h24m23s81.png|''Labor Day'' (2014) vlcsnap-2013-12-31-21h23m32s81.png|''Noah'' (2014, A) vlcsnap-2014-02-16-05h03m57s14.png|''Noah'' (2014, B) Screenshot (246).png|''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' (2014) hercules 2.PNG|''Hercules'' (2014) teenagemutantninjaturtles.PNG|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2014) forrestgump.PNG|''Forrest Gump'' (1994, 2014 reissue) interstellarse.PNG|''Interstellar'' (US, 2014, A) interstellar2.PNG|''Interstellar'' (US, 2014, B) Para.png|''Hot Tub Time Machine 2'' (2014) Paramount:j.pg.png|''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (2015) Terminatorgenisystrailer.png|''Terminator Genisys'' (2015) TheBigShort.png|''The Big Short'' (2015) Zoolander 2.png|''Zoolander 2'' (2016) image-1.png|''Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse'' (2015) Paramount2015.PNG|''The Little Prince'' (2015, 2016 reissue) TMNTOutOfShadow.png|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows'' (2016) PPMother!.png|''Mother!'' (2017) ParamountTrailerLogoSherlockGnomes.png|''Sherlock Gnomes'' (2018) Print logo variations 1989–1995 the hunt for red october print logo.PNG|''The Hunt for Red October'' (1990) 1995–2010 Image366.png|''Good Burger'' (1997) Image400.png|''Titanic'' (US, 1997) Image364.png|''The Rugrats Movie'' (1998) Image118 (1).png|''South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut'' (US, 1999) Image365.png|''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) Image367.png|''Clockstoppers'' (2002) Image368.png|''Hey Arnold!: The Movie'' (2002) Image408.png|''Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow'' (2004) Screen Shot 2017-12-01 at 10.50.44 PM.png|''Dreamgirls'' (International, 2006) 2010–present Vlcsnap-2017-08-24-13h15m21s404.png|''Suburbicon'' (2017) Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Viacom Category:Major film production companies of the United States Category:Special logos Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:Missing current logo Category:National Amusements